harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenclaw Quidditch team
*Grant Page (1993-1994) Seekers: *Unidentified Substitute Seeker (1991-1992) *Unidentified Seeker (1991-1992) *Cho Chang (1993-1997) *Gilderoy Lockhart (claimed) |bgcolor1 = #00a |bgcolor2 = #da0 }} The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is one of the four house Quidditch teams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One known captain of the Quidditch team was Roger Davies. History 1980s Brennan Doyle was a Keeper of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but got down to the substitute roster when Andre Egwu joined the team. Andre was considered by some to be the best Quidditch player at the school. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team played against the team of another house in a Quidditch friendly. This was the first time Chaser Skye Parkin was playing for her team. During the match, Beater Erika Rath, from the team opposing Skye's team, sent a Bludger towards Jacob's sibling, who was in the audience. The Bludger was stopped last minute by Skye, who took one of the Beaters' bats. Shortly afterwards, the Seeker of Rath's team caught the Golden Snitch. As this was only a practise match, the victory or loss of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team did not affect the Quidditch Cup. , Quidditch Season 1 Chapter 1 ("Welcome to Quidditch") 1991–1992 school year When Ravenclaw played the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Gryffindor was missing their Seeker, Harry Potter, who was unconscious in the hospital wing during the game. Ravenclaw gave Gryffindor their 'worst beating in three hundred years'. It is most likely that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup - although implied that Slytherin were the victors (given the supposed importance of the Quidditch cup to the general House standings, and Slytherin's apparently huge lead): which suggests that Ravenclaw must have previously lost not only to Slytherin (otherwise Slytherin could not have been the winners) but to Hufflepuff as well. Otherwise, the record-breaking victory over Gryffindor would have given them the advantage over both Slytherin and Gryffindor in points difference, with three teams tied on 2 wins / 1 loss. 1992–1993 school year Although they got to play Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's Quidditch Cup campaign was cut short due to the attacks on Muggle-born students and the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. It is unknown how they were in the standings for that year. It is likely Roger Davies was on the team this season, as he was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain for the next year. 1993–1994 school year Roger Davies was captain of the team this season. His fellow Chasers were Randolph Burrow and Jeremy Stretton. Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee played as Beaters. Cho Chang was Seeker and Grant Page was Keeper. Ravenclaw hammered Hufflepuff in their first match in November, and was narrowly defeated by Slytherin a week after the term after Christmas began. Their third match against Gryffindor was played on a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. Cho Chang flew a Comet Two Sixty, when taking on opposing Seeker, Harry Potter's Firebolt. Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to reduce the lead to 80-30. Cho decided to mark Harry rather than seek out the Snitch. When Harry Potter spotted the Snitch for the third time, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. and Marcus Flint entered the pitch dressed as Dementors. Harry, not knowing that the Dementors weren't real, cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch ahead of Cho letting the Gryffindor Team win. Whether Ravenclaw took third place ahead of Hufflepuff for the season is not stated, but it seems probable, given that Hufflepuff's two defeats (by Ravenclaw and Slytherin) were heavy, and their win comparatively narrow, whereas Ravenclaw had only narrowly lost to Slytherin. 1994–1995 school year During the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Cup was held at Hogwarts. Due to this, all Quidditch games were cancelled, along with the Quidditch Cup. None of the Quidditch Teams at Hogwarts played this year. 1995–1996 school year Roger Davies held the team's captaincy. His fellow Chasers this season were Chambers and Bradley. Cho Chang was Ravenclaw's Seeker. During Dolores Umbridge's role as the then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts in the 1995-1996 school year, she disbanded all student-led clubs, organisations, and societies (only to be reformed with her permission), in fear of an army against the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge (formerly Minister for Magic). However, the Educational Decree that disbanded all student-led clubs also meant that all House Teams were to disband, including the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Umbridge's bias toward Slytherin students allowed the Slytherin Quidditch team to reinstate immediately. Though Umbridge did not despise Ravenclaw (or Hufflepuff) students as much as she did Gryffindor, it is speculated that both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did not have the same bias as Slytherin. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was forced to wait for at least a month before their Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, went to Albus Dumbledore (then-Hogwarts Headmaster). It is not known how long the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams had to wait, or if their Heads of House decided to appeal directly to Dumbledore. Ravenclaw defeated the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.Although not mentioned in the book, this has to have been the case for Hufflepuff not to have won the Quidditch Cup The final game of the season was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. The game was played in fine, clear conditions. Roger Davies opened the scoring, but Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley, managed to up his performances from the previous two matches and Gryffindor Seeker, Ginny Weasley, caught the Snitch, beating Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw themselves must have been in contention for the Quidditch title regardless of the result of their match against Slytherin (which is not known). 1996–1997 school year The new tryouts for the team this year were, in the opinion of several Ravenclaw students, "brilliant". - Nintendo DS version Despite this, Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw in the final game 450-140 to recapture the Quidditch Cup. Annual fixtures :1st Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw ::Third/Fourth weekend in November :2nd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin ::Third/Fourth weekend in February :3rd Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw ::Third/Fourth weekend in May Uniform and equipment The Ravenclaw Quidditch team's uniforms are blue and bronze like their house colours. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keepers wear gloves to protect their hands. Safety features Generally, protective arm-length Quidditch gloves and knee-pads are the only armour used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Squads - As Andre was temporarily suspended from the Quidditch team and Brennan was kicked out, there had to be another substitute Keeper who played in matches while Andre was suspended. }} Behind the scenes ]] *The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is the only Hogwarts Quidditch team to not appear in the films. *They are said to wear blue and bronze robes in the books, but in the video games, they always wear blue and white/silver. *Gilderoy Lockhart may have been a member of the team, possibly as a Seeker.Lockhart wears Ravenclaw Quidditch robes in a photo taken for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which can be seen in the "Lockhart's Classroom" feature on Disc 2 of the DVD, and in the picture-in-picture feature on Disc 1 of the Ultimate Collector's Edition Blu-ray. *In , a group of seven Ravenclaw students with brooms can be seen in the background, and one of these students is Andre Egwu (a known member of the team at the time). It is possible this is the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. - see this image * Depending on the player's choices in , the following students may have been members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in the 1980s: **Jacob's sibling (Chaser) **Skye Parkin (Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Orion Amari (Captain, Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Bean (Beater), if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Unidentified Chaser, if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Unidentified Seeker, if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Unidentified Beater, if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw **Erika Rath (Beater), if Jacob's sibling is not in Ravenclaw **An unidentified Keeper is also shown on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw, but this contradicts Andre Egwu being the Keeper on the team. **For non-Ravenclaws, a player who looks like Brennan Doyle can be seen on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in the final match of Season 1, but he is not the Keeper. A player who is neither Andre nor Brennan is seen as the Keeper, but this could be a reserve player. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle it:Squadra di Quidditch dei Corvonero nl:Zwerkbalteam Ravenklauw no:Rumpeldunklaget til Ravnklo pl:Reprezentacja Ravenclawu w Quidditchu pt-br:Time de Quadribol da Corvinal ru:Сборная Когтеврана по квиддичу Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Quidditch team